


AN ALLEGORY OF WHAT VIKTOR NIKIFOROV LOVES ABOUT YUURI KATSUKI

by JMonCheri



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Body Worship, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Lotsa drooling here people, M/M, Possesive!Viktor, Post-Canon, Romance, SO MUCH FLUFF, Star Gazing, Viktor with a k ok?, Yuuri you teasing lil shit, back at it again with the Thirsty!Viktor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9145450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMonCheri/pseuds/JMonCheri
Summary: There are many aspects about Yuuri that Viktor loved. Viktor loved them so much, it physicallyhurthim to not ravish his Katsudon, then and there. But he was a man of patience... Or is he?(or, five times where Viktor has to restrain himself from jumping on Yuuri, and one time he doesn't)





	

**Author's Note:**

> *writes up relationship tag*
> 
> *sees the Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov/Barack Obama recommendation*
> 
> what the fuck

**AN ALLEGORY OF WHAT VIKTOR NIKIFOROV LOVES ABOUT YUURI KATSUKI**

 

_Written by: Viktor Nikiforov_

 

**(HIS BACK)**

 

Viktor has never really fully appreciated this before, but since when did Yuuri become such good eye candy?

 

This is a question that Viktor ponders over as he watches the dark haired man from across the rink, his stormy blue eyes were raking over the lithe form. His little piglet was currently talking with a couple of foreign skaters, chatting half-heartedly. Lots of other foreign skaters, not just Russians, trained in St. Petersburg. It was a good thing, Viktor thinks, for Yuuri to connect with other people.

 

Viktor sighs and leans back against the protective barrier around the rink, drinking back from his water bottle, not taking his eyes off the boy.

 

And Yuuri, surprisingly, was extremely likeable to the other skaters' eyes. Yuuri, who was kind and helpful and followed orders, had a soft spot in Yakov's heart. The poor old man nearly cried tears when Yuuri had chosen to listen to his advice. Yakov rambled on and on about things like ' _it was about time someone actually listened to me goddamn it'_ and Viktor was happy with that. 

 

Not only that, but his fellow Russian skaters seem to like Yuuri. Mila gushed about Yuuri's hair, which she states that it ' _would look adorable in a little bun!'_ and Viktor had to agree. Yuuri's hair was growing, and sometimes he wanted to just  _run his hands through those soft locks_. Yurio and Yuuri were still in some sort of rivalry, but from time to time, Yuuri would bring over a katsudon bowls and he'd give one to Yurio. Which, was then exchanged for a katsudon phirozki. All was well, and Viktor couldn't be happier.

 

However, what made Viktor's eyes twitch were the... 'overly friendly' skaters.

 

And by 'overly friendly', he meant the skaters who want to  _ravish_ the Japanese boy.

 

Viktor knew those kinds before. They were like fans, but in the same department. Sure, some skaters had a few crushes on him before. Who wouldn't? He was Viktor Nikiforov, one of the world's hottest eligible bachelors. Numerous girls would trip over themselves for him. Not like Viktor was an arrogant bastard, it was pure fact. 

 

He wasn't sure if Yuuri knew, but sometimes he'd overhear conversations in the locker room. Some girls, and a few boys too, have gushed about the 'cute Japanese boy who just recently moved here' and how 'yummy' he looked. 

 

At first, Viktor has raised his eyebrow at that.

 

But now, seeing Yuuri from such an angle, he could not agree more. 

 

Yuuri's back was partially facing him, and he could nearly see the soft ripples of muscle across his back. Especially with that tight training suit on. Yuuri had a nice V-shaped torso, with the small of his back curving  _oh-so-nicely_ to meet his lovely hips. 

 

Yuuri was laughing at what one of them had said, and his wide albeit soft shoulders shook gently.

 

Viktor gulped, feeling parched even though he just drank. Fumbling for a nearby water bottle, he drinks it all down, trying hard to not break eye contact.

 

"What the HELL do you think you're doing, you moron?!" He hears an angry voice beside him, and he turns to look at Yurio's scorching hot angry gaze burn through him. He grins half-heartedly.

 

"Hi there Yuri-"

 

"That was MY WATER BOTTLE YOU DIMWIT-" Yurio snatches it from Viktor's hands, shaking it to see if there was any water left. Yurio's glare intensifies when not a single drop has been left. Viktor nervously chuckles.

 

He shrugs. "Ah, sorry Yura..."

 

Yurio scoffs, chucking the water bottle at Viktor, which Viktor catches. "If you're too thirsty ogling that fat pig then you should've drank the rink water." With that final retort, Yurio walks away.

 

Viktor's eye twitches.

 

"I was NOT ogling him!" He calls after stubbornly, but his protests have been unheard of by the blond.

 

He wouldn't call it  _ogling_... It was mere observation, after all.

 

* * *

 

  **(HIS LEGS)**

 

You could say his so called 'observation' has levelled up as the weeks have gone by.

 

 _Honestly, it's all Yuuri's fault._  Viktor grouches in his mind as his skates glide over the ice. It has been the fifth time since Viktor has failed in his operation called 'try not to gawk at Yuuri's nice legs while at training'. They have decided to do an hour long warm-up before they continue both of their training later on, and so far, it's only been thirty minutes and he's bumped into three skaters, Yurio one of them.

 

It all started yesterday, when both of them have decided to simply relax a bit and go to this mall near St. Petersburg. There, Yuuri has discovered that there was a  _Uniqlo_ in that mall, and Yuuri practically  _squealed_ in delight. Apparently, it was a famous brand in Japan that Yuuri had loved. So it didn't take long before Yuuri had barged in and bought a few things.

 

One of those few things were these black, fitted jogging pants.

 

Viktor expected it to look  _horrendous._ It was like a man wearing leggings. Except Yuuri had made it look  _so fucking hot_. The black cotton wrapped around Yuuri's long legs perfectly, and Yuuri had  _such nice legs_. They were long enough to not make them look gangly and were meaty enough to not make him look like a stick.

 

 _Stupid Yuuri. Stupid Uniqlo. Stupid pants._  Viktor scowls, nearly colliding with a skater. _Yuuri's doing this on purpose. He's doing this so I could succumb into my downfall._

 

Viktor nearly slips on ice when Yuuri stretches, stretching one leg up almost straight, and Yuuri didn't seem to even break a sweat. Viktor is appalled at many,  _many_ things. At how flexible this man was, at how sculpted his calves were, and how meaty his  _thighs_ were and Viktor just wanted to skate over and  _squeeze them-_

 

And there, he collided with Mila. The redhead had screeched, and both of them had nearly fell. But fortunately, Viktor had straightened his resolve and caught both of them, catching Mila by the arms.

 

"Jesus... Christ." Mila had shakily straightened herself up, swatting Viktor by his shoulder. "You're not the ONLY skater here, you know!" She places her hands on her hips angrily. "What's going on with you?!"

 

Viktor runs his hand through his hair as a nervous gesture. "Sorry, Mila..." Viktor says. "Just a little distracted today, that's all."

 

Mila's expression softens, and she smiles. 

 

"It's okay, Vitya." She places a gentle hand on his shoulders. "I understand."

 

Viktor smiles, and before he could skate off, he could hear Mila murmur something under her breath.

 

"Gotta admit, Katsuki's ass  _does_ look fine today."

 

* * *

 

  **(HIS NECK)**

 

St. Petersburg  _could_ get hot from time to time. Aside from being a relatively cool country, with long winters and chilly nights, Russia's temperature could reach up from mild stove to satan's hell hole in a matter of seconds.

 

Viktor knew that, because  _right now_ the sweltering heat was too much.  _Too much._ Even in the rink, the heat had reached its max proximity. The ice was 40% water now. So now, most of the coaches and skaters have left early to turn their AC to the max or stick themselves in the shower.

 

And now, the only ones left are Yuuri and Viktor himself. Viktor was sprawled out in the locker room, waiting for Yuuri to finish whatever the hell he's doing. Yuuri, being the person with God-like stamina, had decided to go over his jumps  _one last time._ Viktor had seemingly given up, not willing to being slush alongside with the ice.

 

So now, here Viktor was, with phone in hand and a makeshift fan in the other. Sweat has matted his hair to his forehead, and splotched his shirt with wet stains and his fan (a folded up piece of paper he found) wasn't helping things. Lots of people were complaining about the weather on Instagram. Christophe was lounging on his roof, half naked like usual. Phichit posted a pic of him sticking to the AC like it was a life line. 

 

He could hear the door of the locker room open, and the  _clack clack clack_ of Yuuri's skates. 

 

"Ready to go?" He asks, not looking up from his phone.

 

"Yeah, just give me a minute." Yuuri's voice says, "Hey, is it okay if I drink all of your water?"

 

"Yah, yah. Sure. Just don't..." He looks up, and hopes he didn't.

 

Yuuri was drenched in  _sweat._  His shirt clung loosely to his body, giving a small outline of his chest. Yuuri had a nice, red flush to his cheeks and some droplets of sweat were trailing down his neck, leaving a glistening trail on the column. 

 

"Don't what?" Yuuri asks, standing in front of him and placing his hands on his hips. The sweat was  _glistening_ and it made Viktor not want to look away. He knew it may be unsanitary, but for some reason he wanted to  _lick that sweat off his neck-_

 

"Uh... N-Nothing. Go ahead." 

 

Viktor's jaw hits the floor when Yuuri pours the water over himself.

 

Yuuri had a playful smile on his face as he drenches himself, making his hair and shirt cling to him more. Viktor was  _definite_ that he was getting hotter, if it was possible to say the least. He knew Yuuri knew, because the smirk on the boy's face says all.

 

"You okay, Vitya?" Yuuri innocently says, his tone far too teasing. "I think you need to cool off.... just a little bit-"

 

Viktor screeches when Yuuri dumps water all over him, emptying the last of Viktor's water. Viktor sputters, feeling a little relieved when the cool water set him off back a few degrees, and he was a little annoyed. He was thankful that he'd thrown his phone in a safe place. However, Yuuri's tinkling laugh brought warmth to his chest. The kind of warmth that made Viktor smile, no matter how drenched he was now.

 

It's one of those types of warmth that Viktor doesn't mind.

 

* * *

 

  **(HIS TORSO)**

 

"Yuuri! Hurry UP!" Viktor knocks on their door impatiently, the delicious smell of the takeout in his hand was wafting through his nose and his mouth watered even more. He'd been standing outside his apartment- ah,  _their_ apartment, for a couple minutes now. He wondered what's taking so long for Yuuri to just  _open the frikking door-_

 

Viktor pouts, eyebrows furrowing. He was a patient man, really, but bring up _food_ and it will all be over in a couple of seconds. I _swear to god, if this door doesn't open in a minute I am sitting myself down in this hallway and eat it in front of Katsudon's face-_

 

The door clicks open, and Viktor nearly drops the takeout.

 

Yuuri was standing there in nothing but a  _towel._

 

_A towel._

 

Yuuri wasn't really  _muscular_ , but he wasn't that skinny. He had a toned stomach, although being thin. His arms were toned too, but they didn't have overly jutting muscles. His collarbones were like sharp columns that looked yummy enough to suck. And finally, just above his hips, there were faint lines that criss crossed, like tiger stripes. Stretch marks.

 

It made Viktor want to love him more.

 

"Sorry, I was taking a shower." Yuuri says, damp hair still stuck to his forehead. "Lemme help you-" He takes one of the takeout bags in Viktor's hands. He raises an eyebrow when Viktor does not move, only staring at him with wide eyes.

 

"Viktor? Uh... hello?" He gently nudges Viktor with his foot, making the white towel around his hips shift  _just a little bit, to expose some creamy white thigh._ Viktor snaps out of his reverie, and a deep red on his cheeks as he tries hard to not observe Yuuri's dewy skin, still scattered with water droplets from his shower that _Viktor wished he part of-_

 

 "If you don't come in, I'm having the takeout all to myself then-"

 

"NO!" Viktor barges in, setting the bags on the table. He could hear Yuuri's chuckle from behind him. He dumps himself in one of the chairs, trying hard to  _not_ notice a half naked Yuuri. Hopefully, Yuuri will go back to his room and change and  _not_ make Viktor reevaluate his life choices.

 

Unfortunately, Yuuri sits himself in across from Viktor, still half naked and all.

 

"Aren't..." Viktor stutters out as Yuuri busies himself with the takeout. "A-Aren't you going to change?"

 

Yuuri freezes, pursing his lips in mock ponder, strands of his hair still has drops of water on them. "Hm, nah."

 

Another blush creeps his way up to Viktor's face. "B-BUT-"

 

"But what?" Yuuri raises an eyebrow. "I can eat takeout in a towel, Vitya. Don't tell me what to do." He smirks, seeing Viktor's expression. "What? You have a problem, Viktor?"

 

* * *

 

**(HIS HEART)**

 

"Viktor!"

 

Viktor groans, shifting to his side, trying to shrug the force that's shaking him awake.

 

"Viktor!" A familiar voice says, nudging him repeatedly. "Get up! You have to see this-"

 

Viktor grunts, rolling away from the nudging.

 

Only for him to fall on the floor.

 

He hears a giggle above he. He glares at Yuuri, who was peering down at him from the bed.

 

"Yuuri?" He asks, voice still slightly hoarse from sleep. "What are you doing-"

 

Yuuri chucks one of Viktor's sweaters at him. "Come on! Before it ends!"

 

Viktor, confused and sleepy, barely pulls on his sweater before Yuuri pulls him up and they both stagger out of the apartment. Viktor, who was a little dazed by sleepiness, could barely register the fact that Yuuri had dragged him up, until they were at the apartment complex's rooftop.

 

Soon, Yuuri had laid out a blanket and laid Viktor down. Viktor was now wide awake, registering the fact that the cool night air was blowing at his face gently, that it was probably 1 am, and that Yuuri was excitedly laying down next to him.

 

"Yuuri, what's going on?" He asks, looking around confused.

 

Yuuri simply points at the sky.

 

Viktor doesn't see it at first, but he gasps when he sees the array of shooting stars cascading down the sky. The beautiful lights were an amazing contrast to the dark blue canvas that was their sky. Viktor was filled with some sort of childish wonder, his eyes shining brightly. He could not prevent his jaw from dropping, and the soft little 'wow' that escaped from his mouth.

 

"I remember that one time, you told me you've never seen a meteor shower." Yuuri hums, next to him. "I always get to see them in Japan, since it's much more clearer in Hasetsu." Yuuri glances at him. Viktor tries not to kiss him, then and there. Yuuri, who looked so beautiful with sweatpants and bed hair, had a heart that was too big for his own. 

 

"They're... It's.... Wow." Viktor murmurs, eyes glued to the sky. "It's beautiful."

 

"I think they're beautiful too." Yuuri yawns a little, eyes slightly fluttering. "It'd be a shame if you've never seen them at least once." 

 

For a few moments, Viktor was too enamored by the show above him. Unfortunately, that beautiful show had to stop eventually. Viktor was a little dissapointed to see the stars fade away. Until, he realized Yuuri was snuggled next to him, already snoring softly, sound asleep. 

 

Viktor smiles with a happy little blush on his cheeks, brushing the dark locks from Yuuri's forehead, before setting a little kiss on the tip of Yuuri's cute nose, chuckling slightly when Yuuri scrunches it up a little. 

 

"Great, now I have to carry you back." Viktor gently lifts him up, bridal style and wraps the blanket around Yuuri's sleeping form. Yuuri hums contentedly into Viktor's chest, a small smile on his lips.

 

Viktor doesn't care if the stars never show up in the sky, or if he'll never see another meteor shower again. They  _were_ beautiful, but nothing could ever compare to the sleeping beauty in his arms. Even if the stars would never show up again, it was okay. Yuuri was his stars, his sun, his moon, his  _world._

 

It was all Viktor ever needed.

 

* * *

 

 

**( EVERYTHING)**

 

"я люблю тебя"

 

Viktor freezes, feeling the bag that was in his hand promptly drop to the floor. His eyes were wide, feeling them nearly pop out of his sockets in shock. He stares down at Yuuri, who was fidgeting nervously in front of him. The Japanese man in front of him was blushing, really,  _really,_ hard. 

 

Viktor could barely stop his jaw from dropping. "W-What... What did you just say-"

 

"я люблю тебя!" Yuuri spats out, a little more passionate this time, the flush on his cheeks reddening. He bites his lip nervously, hands fumbling with themselves. "I-I'm sorry, did I say it wrong?" Yuuri looks up at him, brown eyes hopeful and fearful at the expression on Viktor's face. "I don't know Russian much, sorry." Yuuri rubs the back of his neck nervously.

 

He looks up, to see Viktor's expression not changing. He sighs, a little forlorn. "Y-You know what, just forget it-"

 

Yuuri could barely process the overwhelming feeling of Viktor's lips on his. Viktor's mouth sent urges of need, wanting, desire, and  _love_ down Yuuri's spine, and it just made him melt. Yuuri nearly buckled under his touch, but Viktor's steady hands kept him upright, snaking their way around his waist and up his back. After a few moments, Yuuri molds into the kiss, shutting his eyes and wrapping his arms around Viktor's neck.

 

Viktor withdraws earning a little whine from Yuuri. They were still _so close_ , foreheads touching and they could feel each other's breath on their lips. It all felt so surreal, so beautiful and too breathtaking. 

 

"я люблю тебя так сильно." Viktor was now mumbling incoherent Russian into Yuuri's face, eyes still closed but Yuuri could see a thin stream of tears finding their way down Viktor's cheeks. "я люблю тебя, так много. так много-"

 

"I take it that you liked what I said?" Yuuri says softly, brushing the tears away from Viktor's face, smiling at the vigorous, overly enthusiastic nod Viktor gives.

 

"Yuuri, don't think you've beaten me. Because..." Viktor murmurs, smiling softly. Yuuri is a little confused...

 

"わたしは、あなたを愛しています." 

 

Viktor grins at the deep red flush that blossoms on Yuuri's already red face. He'd planned on saying this to Yuuri in a different, much more planned day, but this just seemed  _perfect._ Viktor, not wanting to hold back any longer, reconnects their lips once more. The kiss was soft and exploring, steady and experimental. However, as soon as Yuuri had licked Viktor's bottom lip, all went loose.

 

Soon, passionate caresses and touches were roaming all over their bodies. Tongues darted out, fighting for a taste of dominance. Viktor gently bit down on Yuuri's bottom lip, and shivered slightly when Yuuri let out a little mewl. It was a sound that Viktor wants to hear, many, many times. The kiss was now needy and wanting and desperate and  _hot-_

 

Viktor maneuvers Yuuri into his room, and settles him on his bed, all the while never removing their lips from one another. Viktor scrambles on top of Yuuri. He pulls back a little, a thin string of saliva that connected from their mouths, to look at Yuuri. He caresses Yuuri's soft face with both of his hands, tracing his cheek with his thumb, over the pretty red flush on his cheeks.

 

"I love you." Viktor murmurs now, in English. There was so much love in his eyes.

 

Yuuri reaches up to tangle his hands in Viktor's hair, smiling a smile that sent butterflies down Viktor's stomach.

 

"I love you too."

 

**Author's Note:**

> IS MY ONE SHOT GOOD? IDK PLS TELL ME IF IT'S GOOD
> 
> So... I'm a little frustrated that there's not a proper 'i love you' in the anime. I know they love each other, very, _very_ much, but I'd just DIE if they said direct 'i love you's, especially in their perspective languages. BRB IM DED-
> 
> Sorry if the translations s u c k. I don't want to use Google Translate, because it's weird. I asked by friends, who are fluent in Japanese and Russian and a shit ton of other languages. I'M SORRY IF THEY SUCK AND/OR ARE INACCURATE
> 
> я люблю тебя- I love you  
> я люблю тебя так сильно- I love you so much  
> わたしは、あなたを愛しています- I love you
> 
> tumblr: trashqueencakes.tumblr.com
> 
> (*whispers* if any of you want i can write the bonus smut. )


End file.
